Reminiscencias
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Todo lo que alguna vez fueron ya no son mas que memorias fragmentadas, el egoísmo ajeno destruyó lo que alguna vez apreciaron. Sin embargo, aquelló que juro vengar termina volviéndose su mismo tormento. "Fuiste lo único que le dió valor a mi vida, ¿se supone que ahora debo exterminarte?"
1. Chapter 1

**Reminiscencias**

Todo fue tan rápido, en un parpadeo todo se hallaba destruido a su alrededor. Lo que alguna vez fue no era mas que parte de las ruinas carbonizadas, su presente y futuro dejaron de existir como alguna vez los visualizó, ya no existía nada, había perdido todo. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, sollozos acompañados de desgarradores gritos brotaban de su deshecho espíritu ¿por qué tenían que quitarle de esa forma todo lo que amó? en una de sus manos sostenía un diminuto gatito de felpa y lo posicionaba sobre su pecho sin dejar de lamentarse su desgracia, el olor a muerte comenzaba a inundarlo y con ello aumentaba su nivel de desamparo.

—¡Malditos!— vociferó aún presa de su sufrimiento, los repudiaba con cada fibra de su destruido ser, gracias a ellos él ahora no tenía nada ni a nadie.

Viéndose desamparado prefería que terminaran con su existencia de una maldita vez, sin su única razón para vivir ya no veía razón para seguir en ese infierno creado por el mismo hombre, al ver las sombras acercarse hacía su desprotegido ser no se molestó en siquiera moverse, al contrario, esperaba ansiosamente que le arrebataran lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

—¡¿Qué esperan?!— les retó con una sonrisa prepotente —hagan lo que quieran… yo ya no soy nada…—.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los pasos a escasos metros de él, quien fuera a matarlo no le iba a dar el gusto de verle a la cara, solo esperó a que el arma afilada atravesara rápidamente su pecho y así desaparecer de aquel horrible lugar.

—Hazlo de una maldita vez…— musitó mientras estrujaba la figurita de felpa entre sus manos, ya se podía visualizar reencontrándose con lo que alguna vez amó con todo su corazón y alma.

Escuchó el desenfundar de la katana y sonrió, pronto acabaría todo, sintió un frió y duro golpe contra su cuerpo y luego todo se tornó negro.

.

.

—Está despertando— una voz a la lejanía lo hizo abrir los ojos, solo vislumbraba paredes y luces blancas, un dolor punzante atravesó su lado derecho cuando intentó moverse.

—Quieto— le ordenó otra voz, el fuerte olor de los medicamentos revolvió un poco su estómago.

Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando pero sin sus lentes aún seguía viendo algo borroso, ¿dónde estaba? quería respuestas pero un fuerte ardor irrumpió en su mente llena de dudas.

—Guarda silencio— volvió a hablar la primera voz —con esto tus heridas sanarán— sintió como su lado derecho era cubierto por algo suave.

—¿Has terminado?— preguntó la segunda voz, por su acento parecía no ser un japonés nativo.

—Si, ahora solo asegúrate de que esté quieto, si hace movimientos bruscos sus puntos pueden abrirse— luego de eso escuchó los pasos alejándose y el cerrar de una puerta.

Adolorido y confundido busca a la única persona que queda en lo que parece ser una sala de hospital, aún cuando trata de no moverse demasiado el dolor sigue irradiando en su cuerpo.

—¿Q-qué es esto…?—.

En ese momento alguien se acerca a su campo limitado de visión, aún sin sus lentes distingue los rasgos del desconocido: su cabello es largo y platinado, su piel es blanca cual porcelana y posee unos llamativos ojos azules, puede distinguir que le está sonriendo.

—No temas, estás a salvo— dice el desconocido con serenidad.

Él no puede evitar reír con sarcasmo. —¿A salvo? yo ya no tengo nada…—.

El desconocido vuelve a alejarse pero retorna en cuestión de segundos y coloca algo sobre su pecho —creí que te gustaría conservarlos—.

Con dificultad extiende su brazo izquierdo y al palpar los objetos distingue sus anteojos y el gatito de felpa, algo en él se contrae al recordar lo sucedido, maldita sea, no pudieron ni dejarlo morir.

Al colocarse los anteojos ve con mas claridad al desconocido, no cabe duda, ese tipo es todo menos japonés. También se fija en el uniforme negro que porta, sea quien sea no es un civil cualquiera haciendo una obra de buena voluntad.

—¿Quién o qué eres?— pregunta secamente.

El platinado sonríe —podría decirse que soy tu ángel guardián, de no ser por mí ya estarías muerto—.

—Me hubieras dejado morir… no tengo razones para seguir en este maldito mundo—.

—Yo no lo creo, no cabe duda de que te hicieron mucho daño… te dejaron sin nada— hace una pausa para ayudarle a sentarse sobre la camilla, al hacerlo distingue la razón de su dolor, una gran herida desde su hombro hasta el cuello y de la cual ya varias secciones del vendaje están empapadas en sangre. —Listo… como te decía, sé muy bien quienes son los causantes de tu pena y por eso mismo te he rescatado ¿no te gustaría hacer justicia por lo que te arrebataron?—.

Parpadea incrédulo ante las palabras del desconocido, sin duda debe estar bromeando ¿qué podría hacer él contra esas personas? estuvieron a poco de matarlo, ¿por qué sería diferente la próxima vez?

—Usted es un jodido demente— dice sin dudar —mejor lárguese… lo que sea que estuviera buscando de mí no lo obtendrá, me han arrebatado a la única persona que amé en la vida y sin ella no me importa nada, si quiere sentirse un justiciero mejor búsquese a alguien mas que se trague tales patrañas… —.

Nuevamente el desconocido ríe. —Buen amigo, tenga por seguro que yo no vengo a llenarlo de falsas promesas, al igual que usted yo quiero destruirlos. No me considero un justiciero pero si alguien que busca exterminar a quienes no respetan ni lo mas básico, y no soy el único, hay muchos mas que piensan exactamente igual que yo… si te nos unes te juro que cada uno de ellos pagará con cada gota de su miserable sangre aquello tan especial que te arrebataron— le entrega una pequeña tarjeta con un numero escrito con trazos elegantes.

—¿Para qué me da esto?— aún si sus palabras son tentadoras no bastan para convencerle.

—En una semana yo volveré por esta zona, para entonces tu estarás recuperado, pide que marquen este número y pregunten por Viktor Nikiforov— sonríe —solo eso me bastará para venir y llevarte a nuestra organización, ahí aprenderás lo necesario—.

—Usted sí que está loco, no sé qué pretenda pero ya le he dicho que no me importa—.

—Eso dicen todos— contesta con sorna —pero piénselo, tiene la oportunidad de vengar a su persona amada ¿cuántas veces se le puede ofrecer eso a alguien?— comienza a caminar hacia la puerta —fue un gusto conocerlo, amigo mío—.

—Katsuki… Yuuri Katsuki, ese es mi nombre— dice sin esperar respuesta.

—Yuuri, que nombre tan lindo— abre la puerta —nos veremos pronto— asegura antes de perderse entre el pasillo.

Ya estando solo, Yuuri vuelve a analizar la tarjeta y se dice que es algo estúpido, ese sujeto tenía que haberle jugado una broma de mal gusto.

 _"Si te nos unes te juro que cada uno de ellos pagará con cada gota de su miserable sangre aquello tan especial que te arrebataron"._

—Aunque…— vuelve a estrujar el gatito de felpa —quizás solo por ti lo valdría… haría todo por vengarte, Yurio…—.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola de nuevo! :D como dije en Hearthbroken, estaba escribiendo la introducción de otro fic y si, será un YuuYu :3 pero como yo vivo del drama este fic no es la excepción XD**

 **Graciosamente este fic lo estoy basando en un saga de otro fandom al que pertenezco y tanto amo dicha saga que fue inevitable inspirarme para escribir algo usando a YOI 3 espero les guste esta introducción y trataré de actualizar cada semana :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Recordar los tiempos antes de que la guerra destruyera aquellas ciudades tan prosperas era ya algo casi imposible de visualizar, ya solo eran espejismos cada vez mas borrosos, estando bajo las ruinas de lo que alguna vez se llamó Tokyo se podía palpar la destrucción y desolación de tan despiadados ataques, lo que alguna vez fueron majestuosos e imponentes construcciones ahora solo eran ruinas pudriéndose por la brusquedad del clima y los pocos edificios que seguían de pie se encontraban en su mayoría con daños severos que como consecuencia derivaron en su abandono y progresivo desgaste. Caminar por las calles golpeadas por las imponentes máquinas metálicas y armas mortíferas era algo que ningún civil sobreviviente haría en sus cinco sentidos, era bien sabido que eso era lo equivalente al suicidio ya que dichas zonas carecían de vigilancia y las volvían el sitio perfecto para toda clase de delincuentes, solo un desquiciado sería capaz de cruzar tan tranquilamente por ahí.

Si alguien hubiese conocido a Yuuri Katsuki antes de que la sociedad como se le conocía se hubiera venido abajo muy difícilmente lo considerarían alguien partidario de las acciones violentas, al contrario, él era quizás uno de los jóvenes mas dulces y amables con quien se podría tener el honor de convivir; en aquellos días en los que se trataba de mantener la paz por sobre cualquier otra cosa él se dedicó incansablemente a ayudar a quién lo necesitara, jamás dejó que su pura alma fuera contaminada por el odio de quienes dirigían a las tropas asesinas que exterminaron prefecturas enteras. En mas de una ocasión le dijeron que las acciones buenas realizadas en su presente le traerían grandes recompensas en su futuro pero jamás hubiera imaginado que tan bueno sería hasta el momento en el que lo conoció: sus ojos tan llamativos similares a un par de piedras preciosas, un largo cabello rubio moviéndose a la par del viento y una sonrisa que ni los mismos ángeles podrían igualar, si, no había duda de que el adorable japonés se había ganado la lotería.

El frío metal impacta contra algo blando.

Abstraerse en esas ideas durante ese momento no solía ser lo mejor, sin embargo le era inevitable, recordar cada detalle de aquél precioso ángel al que ayudo luego de la devastación era lo único que evitaba que se sumiera en la completa locura, era por él que ahora hacia todo eso… tomar la justicia entre sus manos fue lo que le ofrecieron para vengarle, desde ese día dejó de lado la bondad y se dejó llevar ante el embriagante poder que le ofrecía la mortífera arma que empuñaba entre sus manos.

Uno, dos, tres… esa cantidad de segundos bastaron para que la vida se esfumara de los ojos de su víctima.

—Agente Eros al habla— dice por el micrófono oculto en el cuello de la gabardina negra —el sujeto ha sido eliminado ¿me copian?—.

El sonido de estática permanece por varios segundos hasta que un familiar acento ruso le responde.

—Excelente, impecable y rápido como siempre— escucha por el pequeño auricular en su oído derecho —da una última vuelta al perímetro y regresa, cambio y fuera— la línea se corta.

En un movimiento casi mecánico vuelve a guardar la katana y a paso firme se aleja del cuerpo que yace sobre el charco de sangre. En otras épocas el solo imaginarse una escena como esa le hubiese revuelto el estómago pero ahora no es mas que algo cotidiano.

—Pitchit ¿me escuchas?— vuelve a buscar comunicación por medio del micrófono, aún si sabe valerse por sí solo durante las misiones prefiere regresar acompañado.

—¡Hey, Yuuri!— le saluda con exaltación, después de tanto tiempo aún le era algo chocante su exceso de entusiasmo —ya terminaste ¿no es así?—.

—Solo doy una última vuelta al perímetro, volveré al punto de encuentro para esperarte—.

—¡Claro! te veo en cinco minutos— antes de recibir afirmación la línea se corta.

Le encantaba sentir la brisa fría golpear contra él, por alguna razón le era relajante, perfecto para cerrar otro día de misiones y búsquedas, cinco años habían pasado desde que eso se volvió su rutina diaria y no hacían mas que motivarlo, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que cada vida tomada le acercaba más a sus verdaderos objetivos: los que le arrebataron todo. Si bien varias de sus misiones no implicaban más que a vulgares ladrones o idiotas que trataron de retar a sus líderes, el veía eso como un entrenamiento para su verdadera batalla, aquella que juro ganar estando en recuperación en el hospital y que el propio Viktor le prometió de cierta forma que ganaría.

¿Cómo había terminado así? aquel jovencito que prometió siempre ayudar al necesitado ahora era quien causaba devastación, ya no veía las vidas ajenas como algo que se debía proteger ante todo, al contrario, ahora en todos podía ver la maldad estando seguro de que en cualquier momento se volverían enemigos, los únicos confiables eran su organización y solo ante ellos respondería. Podrían decirle que había tomado el camino equivocado pero no le importaba, cuando fue amable terminó viendo como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y nunca mas lo permitiría, además, ¿él enserio estaba mal? Quizás los únicos errados eran los que seguían viendo esperanza donde era obvio que ya no la había.

Se detuvo frente al casi desecho edificio que alguna vez fue un complejo de departamentos y soltó un suspiro, tenía que dejar de divagarse, debía evitar que lo viesen con la guardia baja.

Esperando frente a la estropeada construcción pudo escuchar algo, parecían pasos rápidos pero a la vez tratando de suprimir el ruido, parecían estar cerca. Desenfundó la katana mientras volteaba en todas direcciones, los ruidos se percibieron mas cerca suyo, sonrió al saber que destino le esperaría a quien su hubiese atrevido a retarlo.

Sin embargo al divisar que era Pitchit nuevamente bajó la guardia y mientras volvía a guardar la katana caminó hacia él.

—Estuve a nada de atacarte, ¿sabes?— le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y sonrió, dicho gesto ya no era tan común en el japonés.

Pitchit solo rió. —Te hubieras detenido apenas me hubieras distinguido—.

Caminando en dirección a la salida de la moribunda ciudad poco a poco la noche comenzaba a teñir el cielo, se suponía que un modesto vehículo estilo militar esperaría por ellos y así regresar a la base.

—Espera…— murmuró Yuuri deteniéndose en seco, faltaban algunos metros para llegar a los limites de la pequeña ciudad —¿sientes eso?— vió por sobre su hombro con sigilo.

Pitchit ladeó la cabeza —¿qué cosa?—.

—Los pasos de hace rato…— se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose en guardia.

Un grito ahogado proveniente del apartado camino que funcionaba como carretera llamó la atención de ambos. Con sigilo, Pitchit caminó hacia la carretera donde se topó con uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón atacado de manera mortal, aquella zona esta cubierta por los árboles y arbustos que habían crecido con el pasar del tiempo por lo cual pronto se pierde de la vista de Yuuri.

—Demonios— maldijo en voz baja —le cortaron el cuello al muy inútil…—.

Sintiendo el latente peligro se dispuso a regresar con Katsuki pero un cañón delgado golpeando contra su espalda lo inmovilizó.

—Cuidado mi lindo soldadito— habló una voz algo aguda pero que sin dudas era de hombre joven —¿no quieres jugar un momento?—.

Yuuri que no dejaba de ver hacia todos lados se extrañó al ver que Pitchit no regresaba pero la posibilidad de un ataque comenzaba a captar toda su atención, no importaba si era solo un imbécil buscando pelea o alguien mas experimentado que sabía a qué se enfrentaba, fuera quien fuera no se iría sin darle su merecida lección.

—Pobre infeliz— murmuró son desvanecer su sonrisa.

Aquellos pasos lejanos que había escuchado antes ahora eran mas fuertes, podía jurar que estaba bastante cerca de él y eso no hacia mas que animarlo.

—Se que estás ahí— dijo en voz alta, el miedo no existía en él, solo el fuerte impulso de destruir toda amenaza que se alzara contra suyo.

Percibiendo el posible ataque frente a él desenvainó y elevó la katana posicionándola de forma que esta se pudiera clavar en el pecho del atacante desconocido, sintiéndose victorioso le restó importancia al momento en el que el atacante finalmente saltó de entre las sombras pero no se hubiera imaginado que con la misma agilidad que él movió su arma su atacante haría lo mismo para evitarle y caer con gracia a sus espaldas.

—¡Yuuri!— gritó Pitchit esperando que este ya estuviera mas cerca, sin embargo su voz volvió a esfumarse al sentir algo frío pegar contra su garganta.

—¡Silencio!— amenazó la persona a sus espaldas —no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo ¿eh? tu idiota compañero también lo intentó y no tuve mas alternativa que silenciarlo— soltó una risa desquiciada al rozar el pequeño cuchillo sobre su víctima —me pregunto si tu sangre salpicará tanto como la de él—.

Yuuri parpadeó incrédulo unos instantes hasta que finalmente se reincorporó quedando de pie a espaldas del misterioso ser ¿cómo había sido posible eso? su entrenamiento le decía que debía girarse y evitar un posible ataque pero a la vez otro impulso dentro suyo se lo impedía, ese sutil y dulce aroma que le invadió momentos atrás en su fallido ataque le había nublado parte de su mente.

 _"Sea como sea siempre nos encontraremos"_

—Patético… no logras defenderte ni de algo tan básico— habló el desconocido atrás suyo.

—Tsk… no te conviene retarme— advierte intensificando el agarre al mango de la katana, pese a la extraña sensación se vuelve a anteponer su deseo de enfrentarlo.

Una risa es lo único que recibe como respuesta, su escasa paciencia se quiebra y furioso gira dispuesto a silenciarlo de una maldita vez.

Verdes, ese es el color de ojos que ve al momento que ambos quedan frente a frente. Una cabellera rubia sujeta en una cola de caballo agitándose por la acción vuelve a liberar esa dulce fragancia, puede ver una larga cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y que sin embargo no le resta mucho atractivo a su rostro con facciones delicadas. Algo en él se estremece al verlo, tenía la agilidad de un felino pero a la vez la delicadeza de movimientos completamente hipnóticos.

—¿Q-quién eres…?— pregunta de una forma tan patética, como si fuera un niño perdido.

El sujeto nuevamente ríe —oh cariño, yo soy tu peor pesadilla—.

Tratando de volver a reaccionar eleva la katana esperando cuando menos herirlo pero su golpe se ve interrumpido al chocar con algo metálico, un arma para ser precisos, el cañón se ladea fallando el tiro que se pierde entre la nada.

—De nada sirven tus delicados movimientos si fallas un tiro tan sencillo— dice Katsuki en esta ocasión.

El rubio solo ríe, es claro que no le teme en lo absoluto y eso lo confunde ¿por qué se siente con la libertad de confrontarle? juzgándolo por los movimientos tan precisos y bien ejecutados se da cuenta de algo, aquél joven no es un busca pleito cualquiera… es alguien entrenado.

—No importa en nombre de quién o quiénes vengas, cometieron un gran error al mandarte aquí— mueve la katana en el aire esperando finalmente lastimarlo —yo soy de los mejores en mi escuadrón, en unos momentos me implorarás porque perdone tu miserable vida—.

 _"Donde sea que vayas yo te alcanzaré"_

—Tu solo eres un asesino que amaestraron cual perro faldero— su sonrisa desquiciada permanece en su blanco rostro pero el odio en sus palabras es mas que notable.

En contraste a su vestimenta, el rubio viste un pantalón y saco blancos junto con una camisa de manga larga color azul, viendo la soltura en sus ataques deduce que toda su ropa debe estar diseñada con algún tipo de tela elástica. El arma que porta en su mano derecha es plateada.

—¿Sabes? reconozco que eres hábil pero deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, si no te gusta lo que hacemos lárgate de acá— camina hasta quedar a escasos metros de él —enserio, tú no eres rival para mí—.

Da media vuelta al sentir que no hay un riesgo verdadero y lo que escucha lo deja atónito.

—Cuánta razón tenían contigo, eres un egocéntrico que enserio cree hacer un estúpido bien a la humanidad— al verlo voltear continúa —aquél a quien rindes cuentas te lavó el cerebro, japonés idiota, en lo que a mí respecta no eres mas que un vulgar criminal—.

Sin pensárselo se abalanza contra él y coloca el filo sobre su cuello, un movimiento en falso y todo terminará, sin embargo, aún estando evidentemente acorralado no deja de sonreír de forma psicótica ¿por qué no teme ante su inevitable final? ¿por qué no se muestra aterrado ante él?

—¿Qué carajo buscas? ¿alguien te mandó?— exige saber furioso, aunque viendo su sonrisa desquiciada se cuestiona si estará cuerdo.

El tipo solo ríe —verte así no es mas que un divertido espectáculo, soldadito—.

Molesto le pega mas el filo del arma a la piel blanca de su cuello, en ese instante distingue una marca del lado derecho y no puede evitar contemplarla mas a detalle, parece una mordida.

 _"Puedes confiar en mí y que daré todo por ti… inclusive mi vida"_

Sus manos tiemblan un poco ante la extraña sensación que le recorre el cuerpo, vuelve a fijar su vista en el rostro del desconocido a la par que ese peculiar aroma sigue invadiéndolo ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Muévete solo un par de jodidos milímetros y rebanaré tu cuello— dice Yuuri entre dientes —lo preguntaré una última vez: ¿quién eres y quién te mando?—.

—Dile al imbécil de Nikiforov que te responda esa pregunta— es lo único que el rubio responde.

Decidido a matarlo de una vez empuja la katana, fijando sus ojos en los contrarios de color verde algo en su ser se congela, como si fuera arrastrado a un lugar y tiempo distintos una silueta borrosa esta parada frente a él, en ese lugar él no es el soldado asesino y su entorno no está devastado… el tiempo ha retrocedido.

 _—Encuéntrame…—_ es lo único que pronuncia la silueta a la lejanía.

 _—¿E-eh? ¿qué eres?—._

 _—Regrésame a la vida… haz renacer las memorias…—._

Parpadea confuso, un sueño, si, eso debe ser lo que está experimentando. Vuelve a ver hacia la silueta y solo distingue su vestimenta de un kimono azul claro, cada paso que da tratando de acercarse y verle el rostro se vuelve un tormento pues la imagen se difumina poco a poco.

 _—Por favor, déjame verte—_ pide suplicante _—¿qué buscas de mí?—._

 _—Sálvame…—_ aquél lamento estruja su corazón _—en tu alma está el camino a casa…—._

Tratando de alcanzar la misteriosa figura todo comienza a volverse blanco, cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos nuevamente está en la ciudad, de alguna forma el rubio lo ha abatido dejándolo tendido en el piso, al reincorporarse puede verlo a la lejanía corriendo con la misma agilidad que al principio.

—¡Maldito!— si hay algo que destaca a Yuuri Katsuki es su orgullo y mas aún cuando se trata de pelear, negándose a ser derrotado trata de alcanzarlo y cuando menos herirlo de gravedad —me da igual que demonios seas, ¡te aniquilaré!—.

Salta hacia él en búsqueda de clavarle el filo en algún órgano o arteria importante.

El rubio se ríe y con facilidad salta hacia un lado, —resígnate ¿si? esta noche yo te he vencido—.

Ambos se detienen y quedan frente a frente.

—No creas que has ganado, esto no fue más que algo de tonta suerte— advierte Yuuri jalándolo del cuello de la camisa —en cuando te me cruces cortaré tu despreciable ser tan rápido que ni tiempo tendrás para hacer esta estúpida sonrisa arrogante—.

—¿Sabes? no deberías de ser tan presumido— posa su dedo índice en la mejilla izquierda del japonés —quién me mando ya sabe perfectamente de que eres capaz, y créeme, no le impresionas en lo mas mínimo… yo soy algo con lo que jamás te has enfrentado y vencerme no será fácil, solo espera nuestro próximo encuentro, entenderás que yo no soy un criminal cualquiera— para ese momento ya se ha liberado del agarre de Yuuri.

—¡Ja! ¿acaso tratas de amenazarme? Si enserio sabes quién soy ya has de saber sobre la persona que lidera todo, él no se tomará esto como un estúpido jueguito, mas te vale estar consciente de ello—.

—Claro que lo estoy, de hecho mi líder sabe muy bien tanto de ustedes como de Nikiforov y mas que temor siente pena de que ustedes sean tan manipulables, ese ruso imbécil los abandonará cuando dejen de serle útiles… mas te vale saberlo desde ahora— le guiña un ojo en señal de despedida.

—Tú… maldita basura…—.

—Quizás lo sea pero es la verdad, solo piénsalo y cuestiónate que tan confiable es aquél por quien manchas tus manos de sangre… por cierto, deberías de ver a tu amigo, a mi dulce compañero luego se le salen de control los _juegos_ — le dice antes de perderse entre las viejas ruinas.

—Mierda…— murmura corriendo hacia donde estaba Pitchit. —¡Chulanot! ¿me escuchas?—.

—¡Yuuri!— al igual que él parece estar algo confundido —¿qué demonios fue todo esto?—.

Yuuri enarca una ceja ante lo que considera obvio. —Es claro, ¿no? alguien busca una confrontación… y sea quién sea hay que darle aviso a Viktor, veremos cuánto dura la supuesta valentía de esos idiotas, aunque… desearía saber el nombre de ese arrogante rubio, así sería mas fácil localizarlo—.

—Ágape…— contesta Pitchit causando confusión en Yuuri —escuché que así lo llamó el sujeto que me tuvo sometido…—.

—Interesante…— murmura Yuuri con cierta presunción —Ágape tratando de vencer a Eros… ya veremos si enserio tiene oportunidad—.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hola c': despues de casi medio mes finalmente subo algo, lo triste es que ya desde hace semana y media tenía casi todo el cap hecho pero entre el trabajo y que casi no me dejan usar la computadora (maldita sea mi pobreza y no poder comprarme una propia todavía :'v) casi se puede considerar milagro esta actualización TuT en fin, no lo voy a negar, si me costó un poco terminarlo pero mas que nada porque no hallaba como acabarlo xD de hecho tan convencida no quedé pero bueh... con el siguiente capitulo trataré de equilibrarlo :3_

 _Me gustaría escribir algo mas pero las prisas ya me comen y solo pasé a subir esto porque la culpa de no actualizar ya me estaba matando TuT de hecho ya no voy a poder contestar los reviews de forma individual :c pero a todas las que me han dejando follow, fav y review les agradezco mucho, enserio, me emociona ver que mi idea esta teniendo buena aceptación QwQ por eso los amo fandom :3 y a la chica que adivinó en que saga de Vocaloid me estoy basando para este fic tiene todo mi amor :'D_

 _Hasta la próxima! :3_


End file.
